Betrayed
by Aquafresh
Summary: This was uplaoded before on a different penname because my sister steals stories! Anyways, it's about Angel and Buffy...
1. Relations

AN: This is my sister's story. She's an amatuer, but she's trying.  
  
"Angel, are you here?" Buffy was greeted by Angel at the door with a handful of   
flowers in his hand.  
  
"Hey. I found these, they reminded me of you." Buffy took them graciously  
and smiled up at her husband.   
  
"They're beautiful." Angel smiled at Buffy, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.   
"Thank you." Buffy plopped onto the couch with a sigh, and called out to Angel.  
"Angel, baby, could you get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure. You patrolling tonight?"  
  
"Will's got it tonight. I thought we could... Do something."  
  
"Always." He'd left L.A. after Fred died, and Gunn went on back to his hometown.   
He'd found Buffy down and broken in Sunnydale, after Spike got a letter from Dru. He'd gone  
through the trials in Africa as Spike had, and he returned human. There was, after all, not much  
more he could have done. "Why are you home so early anyways?"  
  
"Quit." Angel stared at Buffy, but did not inquire.   
  
"What're you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm a slayer, Angel. I'm gonna conduct a karate class."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Yep." Buffy grinned at Angel, and stood to kiss him. He recieved the kiss well  
, and hugged the woman tightly.  
  
Buffy could not completely clear her mind of her former lover, and whenever she  
was with Angel, she thought of him. He'd return, she knew it. He'll come back, he'll say he's  
sorry, and he'd be drowning in her again. He'd be drowning in Buffy Summers.  
  
"It's so stupid, Buffy. You won't."  
  
"I'll find him, Willow, and he'll love me. I'll make him."  
  
"Angel loves you. Why aren't you satisfied. The whole vampire populus will love you  
if you keep this up. You'll be out of a job."  
  
Buffy looked at her friend. "Which reminds me, Giles sent me a letter." She dug in  
her pocket for the letter and slapped it on the table for proof. "The council contacted him.   
I get paid $100 for every time I patrol. I have to sign a contract sheet every time I get home  
from patrolling, and have someone who lives with me initial it."  
  
"Me, or Dawn?"  
  
"You. Dawns underage."  
  
Willow looked intently at Buffy. "She's 18."  
  
"No, she isn't. She's 16."  
  
"You do know she is really 18?"  
  
"Yes, Willow, I know. She'll sign off on it, too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy stood, and crossed the room. The Magic Box had changed a lot in the past two  
years. When something falls off the shelf, the painstaking trip to pick it up sends Willow into   
tears. She cannot forget the damage she'd done before. The pain everyone felt, is irrepressable.  
She'll never forget.   
  
"I'm going home. Angel's expecting me. He wants to go to the Bronze tonight."  
  
"You goin'?"  
  
"Probably not. I think Spike will be around, soon."  
  
"Buffy, you know he's not coming back. He's with Dru, he's moved on, Buffy, I hate  
to say it, but, get over it."  
  
"Willow, he's coming back, and that's it!"  
  
Buffy hurriedly gathered her stuff, jamming it into her gym bag, and left.  
The home she returned to seemed empty. She clicked on the answering machine, and  
threw a microwave dinner into the oven. "Shit!" She stopped the answering machine, and  
opened the oven. She took the cold tray from the oven and put it in the microwave. She started   
the answering machine. "Buffy- this is Angel. I'm out patrolling, don't go upstairs, I found this  
bug thing I think you wouldn't like, I'll get it when I get home. Bye."  
  
She smiled at the message. Ignoring it, she trailed upstairs, and opened the door to the  
bathroom. She undressed and stepped into the shower. 


	2. Revelations

Buffy stepped slowly out of the shower, where Angel was there to greet her, and he enveloped her wet body in his arms. "Mm, Angel." Somehow they ended up in bed.  
  
Angel had gone to the store, and Buffy walked into her bedroom, --which was pretty empty, she didn't see the point of decorating with Angel when Spike would be back soon, and he'd be back--and used the key she wore around her neck to unlock a small box on the dresser. She took out several pictures, letters, and pieces of small jewelry. She set aside all of the papers, save one, and opened the sheet she held in her hand.  
  
Spike- William- do you remember? Miss Edith.. She needs you. You still have the branding iron. There are still worms in my baguettes... And Miss Edith needs some tea... Yours, Drusilla.  
  
She ripped the letter into small pieces, and put it back in the box. She made a mess. She stuffed the rest of the stuff back in, and locked the box. She saw Angelus try and get in it yesterday. Damn.  
  
I'm drowning in you Summers, I'm drowning in you.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Oh, no sorry." He'd forgotten, he was meeting Norreen at the Bronze. His newest lover. She had been the prettiest yet, and had the nicest boobs. Too bad she didn't believe in real ones.  
  
"Norreen called."  
  
"Yeah?" His voice shook. Damn.  
  
"She wants to know if you're still havin fuckfun tonight." Buffy descended the stairs. "You lying cheating dirty bastard."  
  
"Buffy--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well, at least it's better than lying around here listening to you moan about lover boy Spike in your sleep."  
  
She shoved him. Far across the room. He'd lost his vampiric strength in the battle in Africa. "Leave."  
  
"So he can drown in you Summers? So he can drown in you?" 


End file.
